


Lone Wolf No Longer

by Honerva_and_Sariel



Series: Magical Menaces [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, No beta we die like democracy, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Obi-wan centric work, obikin if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honerva_and_Sariel/pseuds/Honerva_and_Sariel
Summary: In which we learn a bit about Obi-wan’s past and his condition...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Magical Menaces [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160651
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Lone Wolf No Longer

**Author's Note:**

> This work is entirely from the perspective of Obi-wan while he’s transformed, so some things might be a little odd. I’ve put some more detailed notes at the end in case anyone gets confused.

The first time Wolf came into the world he was only a pup. He was a pup and this new place full of strange smells and sounds was _scary_ and he _hurt_ and he just wanted his mother. 

He didn’t understand why she started screaming when she saw him. She was loud, and the sound hurt his little ears and he whimpered, crouching low on his belly. Her screams drew the attention of his father, who looked from him, huddled in the corner, to his still-screaming mother, and grabbed a bristly branch. 

_Broom..._ his young mind supplied. 

Wolf didn’t know what a broom was. His father held it out towards him, and when he stretched out his little muzzle, he brought it down _hard_ on his head. 

Wolf _yelped_ and scampered away. His mother _cried_ and his father kept _swatting_ him as he tried to get away...

What was going on? Didn’t they know he was in _pain?_

Too late he realized that his father had swatted him into a corner and before he could get away, something slammed and his world went dark. 

Wolf whimpered and cried and scratched, pushing himself up onto his back legs to claw at where the living room had been, but whatever was blocking him from his parents wouldn’t give way under his claws. 

Wolf started pacing, keeping one hand out to feel where there was something solid while his eyes tried to adjust. 

He whimpered again. Everything was so _loud_ and his bones hurt, and his _teeth_ hurt and he just wanted his mother...

* * *

By the eighth time Wolf came into the world, he didn’t find his little dark cage so scary. But it was hot, and his teeth and bones still hurt and he was still alone. 

He still wanted his mother...

* * *

The first time Wolf was able to find his way outside, he froze in his tracks. 

_So many smells, so many sounds_...

He’d stumbled blindly away from the den...

 _House..._ his brain said. That was right. It was a house...

He’d stumbled away from the house on coltish limbs and paws still a bit too big for his body, and found his way into the cold embrace of the _Wild_ place outside. 

_The forest_...

Wolf didn’t know what a forest was, but he knew that it smelled nice. The spice of the trees, Death dancing across the decaying floor and cold _cleaness_ of the air felt unbelievable against his too-hot body. 

Wolf pushed forwards into a lope. 

his teeth hurt, and his bones hurt too, but his pain could wait. He’d been alone in a tiny cage for so long, but now he was _free_...no more dark cages, no more scents strong enough to burn his nose...

He was finally free.

* * *

By the 100th time Wolf went outside, he didn’t do so as blindly as he had the first night. His paws were still a bit big for his body, but now his steps were confident and sure. 

He was _King_ of the forest. He knew every scent, every dip and bend of the treees, every little meadow with the deer lay down to rest...

This was his territory, and he knew from the moment he set foot in his forest that there was something else there...something that wasn’t supposed to be there...

_Intruder_

There was a new scent on the wind, something sharp and musky with an underlying copper tang of blood and _death_...predator. Hunter. 

Wolf took off with a snarl, red tinting his vision. This was _his_ territory, nothing was allowed in it without his permission. 

He skidded to a halt just shy of his favorite meadow and pushed himself onto his back legs, sticking his muzzle high into the air to catch the new scent. 

He growled. 

The wind began to wail...no, it wasn’t the wind. The trees and his fur were still. 

Wolf cocked his ear to listen. Another wail started up, this one lower...then another and another until the wailing shattered the silence of the night and sent the fur on the back of his neck bristling. 

He stilled, his eyes straining into the gloom...and found a golden gaze staring back at him from the gloom. 

He lifted his lip and bristled. 

The creature stepped into the moonlight. It was smaller then him, much smaller, but it looked like him in a way. Wolf dropped to all fours and lifted his head proudly. 

The beast cocked its head to the side

The it tipped its head back, formed its toothy maw into an almost perfect “o,” and wailed. 

Wolf’s ears pricked up. 

The little-wolf finished its song and looked at him, head tilted to the side with its ears raised attentively. 

It was waiting for something... _what?_

Something deep in the back of Wolf’s brain did the thinking for him and he tossed his head back just as the little-wolf had done. 

His song wasn’t nearly as high as the little-wolf’s, but it was a song. 

And one by one, the little-wolves raised their voices and sang with him and Wolf felt something bloom in his heart he’d forgotten about, a longing he hadn’t felt since the first night he’d come into the world...

He didn’t want to be alone.

And now he wasn’t. 

The little-wolf stopped singing and turned tail, vanishing into the gloom. Wolf watched as shadow after shadow followed his new friend. The little-wolves made their presence known. 

Wolf whimpered. He wanted to follow them, to feel their warm bodies press against him on cold nights and their hearts beating against him as they ran together...But the sun was coming, and he knew he had to stay.

* * *

The next time Wolf came into the world, he wasted no time and dashed to the clearing. He settled onto his haunches and _wailed_ into the night.

And waited...

And waited...

He waited until the sun had raised, and the next time he came into the world he waited in the clearing...and the next and the next...until the scents of the little-wolves had faded and he was alone again. 

* * *

Many, many moons later, when he was no longer a pup, Wolf found himself in a new place, full of sweet-scent and none of the dancing death and _spice_ of his forest. There was something else too, something he wasn’t sure about...

He trotted out into the big meadow behind the House he’d come to a few days ago and...

Something moved in the open doorway. Wolf froze, and the wind brought his a new scent: _fresh...food...intruder_

This new place didn’t have his scent yet, but it would. This was his new territory, and this intruder wasn’t welcome on it. 

Wolf pushed himself to his back feet. His teeth _hurt_ and finally, _finally_ he might be able to relieve the ache by sinking them into something _fleshy_...

”Obi-wan?” The intruder called out. His voice was deep. Wolf growled softly. 

Who was Obi-wan? 

Wolf took a step forward. He could see the Intruder now. The man was _tall_ and broad and in the light spilling from the house, Wolf could see that his long fur was grey with age. 

_Old...but not weak._

_Beware an old man in places where men die young..._

He pulled his lips back over his teeth and snarled properly at the man. The man smiled softly at him. 

“Oh Obi-wan...”

Wolf blinked.

The man was gone, and standing in his place was a wolf...but not a wolf. It didn’t look like him or the little-wolves. Its face was different and its fur shaggy and clumped unlike the smooth coat that covered himself. But this new intruder was big...as big as the little-wolves

 _Dog...wolf hound..._ his brain told him. 

Wolf dropped to all fours and growled. He tilted his head to the side. The man had been right there, and now he was gone. Where did he go? 

He sniffed...and _oh,_ that was what he’d smelled earlier. This place had the wolf-dog’s scent all over it. This territory belonged to the wolf-dog. 

The wolf-dog paced up to him and wolf sat back, his head lowered. This wasn’t his territory, _he_ was the intruder. 

And the the wolf-dog head butted him in the flank and bounded away. Wolf almost fell over. He pulled his lips back over his teeth, but the wolf-dog was already far away. Wolf watched him lower into a bow. He titled his head. 

The wolf-dog seemed to get tired of waiting and rose out of the bow and trotted over to him. Wolf shrank back, ears pinned to his head. The wolf-dog stretched out his muzzle tentatively. 

Then he turned his back and trotted away. 

Wolf stared after him. The wolf-dog was concerned about him. He wasn’t trying to chase him off, he _tolerater_ Wolf being on his territory. 

Wolf slunk after the wolf-dog. 

Maybe he wouldn’t be so alone after all. 

* * *

Wolf paced around the tiny room...the _cage_ made of stone. 

It had been _years_ since he’d run outside, and now he was back in a too-small, too-hot space, only this time he wasn’t a pup. He was fully grown. 

His teeth still hurt. 

He could smell them; _fresh_ and warm and meaty...what he wouldn’t give to sink his aching fangs into something besides hard branches and 

_table legs_...he really hated his brain sometimes. 

At least it wasn’t dark and his nose didn’t hurt with this cage. This cage was all stone so the scents didn’t stay long. It was better then the sharp sting of something fake. 

It might be nicer, but a cage was still a cage. 

And he was alone again. 

The wolf-dog had left him some time ago. 

He took a deep breath in through his nose and released it in a few short pants. He was _hot_ and his feet ached from pacing on the unforging floor. 

He swung his head from side to side, breathing in his own scent and stale breath and...

He stopped. His head shot up. Something was different, there _was_ a scent in the air...something familiar and straight from a memory. 

Something spicy and sharp, something a little wild and woodsy with an undertone of ash...

It smelled like _his_ forest, the one he’d first head the little-wolves singing in all those years ago. 

He let his nose quide him to the source of the smell. _There_ , it was hanging off of something, limp. A dead animal. 

_Jacket_...his brain told him. A jacket made from the skin of a dead animal. He carefully pulled it down and shoved his nose into the folds, drinking in the painfully familiar scent. 

He whimpered and curled up around it, drifting off to the smell of home. 

* * *

The jacket became a great source of comfort in his stone prison. The scent never faded and Wolf never wondered why. He didn’t care to know why. It smelled like home and it was always waiting for him when he came into the world. 

He wasn’t so alone with it nearby. 

* * *

Wolf didn’t know how many times he’d circled his stone prison, but it was enough time that the floor was smooth from his pacing. 

And he was _pacing_ tonight. 

His jacket was gone, and he was ready to tear out of his own skin from longing because now there was nothing to distract him from the barren walls and the crushing lack of scents.

_tap tap tap_

Wolf snarled. Something was tapping at the covered opening that let in the moonlight. He’d managed to push it open once or twice, but the next time he found himself in the stone cage the opening was always shut tight or covered. 

It was uncovered tonight, and something wanted to be let in.

_tap tap tap_

The window creaked open and something black and shapeless fluttered into the room. 

Wolf pressed his belly to the floor as it swept over the tips of his ears and perched itself on the frame of the...the doorway. 

It was a crow. A big, black crow. 

Wolf snapped at it. The pesky bird didn’t need to be in the cage with him. 

Wolf bunched his muscles and sprang at the crow. The bird sqwaked and fluttered its way around the room to avoid Wold’s snapping jaws. The sound grated on Wolf’s ears, almost as if the little pest was _laughing._

Wolf did not like the idea of being laughed at by a bird. 

And so he chased Crow around the stone cage, shaking his head whenever the bird ruffled his fur and flew out of reach. He chased and chased and chased the laughing bird, until at long last he had to lay down and rest. 

Wolf lay his head on his paws and groaned. It had felt... _good_...to run like that, even if it was just around his tiny cage. It reminded him of the times he’d run with wolf-dog...back when he was free. 

Wolf heard the tell-tale flutter of Crow’s wings and the tapping of his little claws as he alighted on the floor next to Wolf’s head. Wolf glared at his unwitting companion. 

Crow lifted a wing to prune his feathers before hopping onto Wolf’s back and settling down. 

Wolf huffed, but didn’t try to dislodge him. He didn’t fancy being alone without his jacket, even if his only companion was a bird. 

* * *

It wasn’t until much later, on moonlit nights in a snow-covered forest, with two shadows at his side and Crow flying overhead...once the door to his cage was finally opened and he was _free_ again...that he realized Crow was more then a one-time companion. 

Crow was a friend. 

Crow was _pack_

And he wasn’t going to leave anytime soon. 

Wolf didn’t know it that night in his stone cage, but his days of being alone were over. 

He was a lone wolf no longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear some stuff up
> 
> *Obi-wan’s first Full Moon as a werewolf happens when he’s young, and his parents’ first reaction is to put him in the cleaning closet until the sun comes up. Eventually that just became how they dealt with it. 
> 
> *After his parents leave the scene, he goes to a foster home near a heavily wooded area. He’s able to sneak out durring the Full Moon and run around the forest without hurting anyone. 
> 
> *He’s then adopted by Qui-gon. Qui-gon is an animagus that can take the form of an Irish wolf hound. He and Obi-wan spend the Full Moon running around Qui-gon’s property out in the country side. 
> 
> *As part of his contract with Hogwarts, Obi-wan has to agree to stay locked in his office/quarters durring his transformations. This quickly gets old becase he’s much bigger, so there isn’t a lot of room for him to move around and there’s no stimulation 
> 
> *until he finds Anakin’s jacket (Read Anakin Skywalker Vs. Valentine’s Day for more on that story). Anakin’s scent reminds Obi-wan a lot of the forest where he first ran wild. 
> 
> *Anakin’s animagus form is a Crow, so eventually he stops loaning Obi-wan his jacket and starts coming into the office to keep him company durring his shifts.


End file.
